In recent years, various robots are commercially available, including, for example, robots which are remotely controlled by humans in order to execute a work at a location which is dangerous for humans and robots which assembles according to a predetermined program.
In these remote-controlled robots, the operation requires expertise, and the convenience is low. In addition, in the case of robots which operate according to a predetermined program, the work target must be placed at a predetermined position. Therefore, the degree of freedom is low and the usage situation is limited.